HungerGames Peeta POV
by LeprechaunsWizardWife
Summary: I know this is an old one but I wanted my first FanFiction to be one I could get into. Read and maybe review? Chapter 1 complete
1. Chapter 1

I don't own anything except my creativity :D

**Chapter 1:**

I wake up from the same usual nightmare. Katniss was sitting out front and I couldn't seem to get to her in time to give her food. She called out to me and I couldn't help her, and she suffered. At least I didn't have my normal Reaping dream about Katniss and one of my brothers fighting to the death. If only we were invincible from the Games like the Capitol children.

I try going back to sleep but of course my mother storms into the room. "Wake up," she screams, as if I'm going deaf. If I don't get up quickly, it will result in a hit over the head with a newspaper. In the corner of my room, my dog named Soupsie lays down attending to her litter of 6 puppies. If they're lucky, they will become pets instead of a meal.

After I throw on a shirt and some jeans, I head to the kitchen where my brothers are fighting over the last piece of thin squirrel meat, which we call 'bacon.' I snatch it out of their hands. "What, I haven't eaten yet, and there are no more burnt cinnamon rolls," I tease. I walk out of the house eating my bacon as I decide to go for a brief walk through the marketplace.

As I walk out of my yard, Gale Hawthorn, Katniss's friend, who I believe is her boyfriend, walks past. I smile and pretend to like him. "Hey Gale, what're you doing here?" He stops walking and turns around. "Oh hey, it's Peeta, right?" he says. I nod politely. "Yeah, just getting me and Katniss some bread for breakfast." He has a squirrel in his hand. "Okay, take care," I mumble, and continue on my walk.

When I get home it's almost time to go. "Get dressed, now!" my mother shouts. I hurry and change into nicer clothes, and we proceed on the short walk to the square. When we get there, they take a short sample of blood and I take my seat. They begin with the speech they do every year about why the Games exist. Then, Effie Trinket gets on the stage to draw the names for the kids to compete in the Games. The Games are an annual sacrifice-like tournament where kids ages 12 to 18 fight to the death, to leave one Victor with riches beyond their wildest beliefs.

Effie continues with drawing the girls names. "Ladies first!" she announces in the annoying Capitol accent. I look over at Katniss for luck, and when the name is drawn, I see the shock on her face before I take in the name. It isn't Katniss. The name that was called was:

Primrose Everdeen.

Thanks very much for reading. Please feel free to review and ask questions if you want to. I'll try to post chapter 2 tomorrow :)


	2. Chapter 2

Still only own my creativity :)

Please remember to review or I might discontinue

**Chapter 2**

I don't understand this. It's just so... impossible. She had a one in a million chance to get chosen. I feel so bad foor Katniss and her mother, not to mention Prim. The crowd murmered as they always do when a twelve year old is chosen. I look over at Prim who is white as a ghost, and that hardly ever happened to anybody from the Seam due to the fact of coal dust.

All of a sudden Katniss cries, "Prim!" She keeps screaming and the other kids make a path for her to get out. She reaches out and yells, "I volunteer!" She seems out of breath. "I volunteer as tribute!" There's shuffling on the stage, and Effie looks confused. "Lovely!" she says, "But I do believe there's a small matter of introducing the reaping winner and then asking for volunteers, and if one does come forth we, um..." She trails off in an unsure matter.

"What does it matter!" cries the mayor. He looks at Katniss with a sorrowful expression. "Let her come forward." Prim is screaming now. "No! No! Katniss, no!" Katniss tries to pull herself together. Prim is holding Katniss's leg, not wanting to let go of her sister. "Prim, let go." Katniss demands. Gale walks up and pulls Prim from Katniss, and he says something like, "Up you go, Catnip."

When she finally gets up to the stage, and is asked her name. "Katniss Everdeen" she says. Effie Trinket says delightfully, "Well, I'll bet my buttons that was your sister. Don't want her to steal ALL the glory, do we?" Nobody claps. Everything is silent.

Then, I put three fingers to my mouth and then point them to her. Everyone follows. This means thanks and admiration. It means goodbye to someone we love. I truly do love Katniss. Katniss is about to cry, but then Haymitch, the mentor for this year, staggers up to the stage. "I like this one! She's got... spunk!" he slurrs, "More then you!" He points to the audience. "More then YOU!" He points to the camera. Then he falls of the stage.

"Now for the boys!" Effie continues. She swishes her hand around inside the glass ball. I hope it's Gale, I think. But it isn't Gale. I co uldn't understand or even hear her, when she called a second time, "Peeta Mellark, where are you?"

_The odds aren't in my favor today_, I think. _Why me?_ I wonder if she even remembers me, but by the look on her face, I know she does. It was three months after her father was killed in the mine accident. She looked so helpless, the girl from school that I liked so much. I burnt the bread while I heard my mother yelling at her. "Get out of our garbage or I'll call the Peacekeepers on you!" When Mother came in, she smelled the bread. She took me by my ear and threw me onto the back porch. She hit me over the head with a rolling pin. I was told to feed the bread to the hogs. I couldn't, just couldn't look at Katniss like that. I threw one of the bread loaves at the hogs. The other two I threw in Katniss's direction. It seemed to give her hope.

The next day at school, I glancedaat Katniss all day. She seemed to notice my black eye. Our eyes met only once, and then she bent down to pick a dandelion. It seemed to make her day better and better. _How could I kill the girl I loved,_ I thought, _but maybe one of the other 22 tributes will find her first. If the odds are in our favor._

Thanks again for reading, PM me or review your opinion. Updating soon since it's spring break.


	3. Chapter 3

Once again thanks for reading and I still don't own anything but my ideas :)

Thank you to my two followers Cashmere67 and IAmTheMockingjay1

Another thanks to IAmTheMockingjay1 for favoriting

Still no reviews :/

**Chapter 3**

After the anthem ends we are escorted to the Justice Building and to our rooms to say our last goodbyes. The most amazing material was being used for the couches and I couldn't help running my fingers over it when I sat. I try to calm down and relax, I don't want my brothers to see me upset. It wouldn't be good for my father to see me like this either.

First to come was my dad and he told me the boys were coming in seperately. He left before time was up. Then were my brothers, who just asked me to win. I told them to help Mother and Father with the bakery, and to never take any tesserae. We hugged and that was the only emotional part, and okay, maybe I did a LITTLE crying. My mother came, surprisingly, and only said, "I think we have a winner this year. She's a fighter, that one," and left. I doubt anybody expects the bread boy to win. Then, the Peacekeepers come and escort me to the train.

We stand for a few minutes in the doorway of the train. Once we get inside, the train starts moving. I get shown my room, and I stay there til Effie gets me for dinner. Katniss isn't there yet, so Effie goes to get her, too. "Where's Haymitch?" Effie asked brightly when they got to the table. I replied politely, "Last time I saw him, he said he was going to take a nap." He wanted to be alone, I'm sure, so I just let it go. "Well it HAS been an exhausting day!" she cheers. She seemed to be happy that he's missing.

Supper came in courses. First, soup and salad. Then came lamb chops and mashed potatoes, followed by cheese, fruit, and a chocolate cake. I'm trying to pace myself because there's more to come, but it's hard and Effie has to remind us.

"At least you two have decent manners," she said, "Last year the two ate everything with their hands like a pair of savages." Katniss didn't look pleased, and she started eating everything with her hands. After supper, Katniss and I knew we ate too much. After we began feeling better, we watched a recap of the reapings. When it comes to District 12, Effie comments that Haymitch needs to learn about presentation. I laught, "He was drunk. He's drunk every year." Katniss joins in, "Every day!" Effie makes it sound like he's not that bad.

"Yes," Effie hisses, "How odd you two find it amusing. You know that your mentor is your lifeline in these games. The one who advises you, lines up your sponsers, and dictate the presentation of any gifts. Haymitch can well be the difference between your life and death!"

Then Haymitch stammers into the room. "I miss supper?" he slurrs. Then he upchucks on the carpet. "So laugh away!" Effie exclaims, and flees the room.

Thanks again for reading, but I could REALLY use some REVIEWS "Hinthint" :D

Remember the two F's (Follow and Favorite)


	4. Chapter 4

Still don't own HG... KK? Also PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review. Here comes a long chapter.

**Chapter 4**

As we watch Haymitch slipping around in his slippery vomit, I feel about to upchuck as well. I glance over at Katniss, and we pick Haymitch up out of his own upchuckings.

"I tripped?" Haymitch asks. "Smells bad." He slurrs as he wipes his hand on his face, smearing the puke all over himself.

"Let's get you back to your room," I suggest, "Clean you up a bit."

We haul him upstairs and put him in the bathtub. I turn the water on, and he hardly seems to notice. I tell Katniss hat I'll take care of him.

She looks relieved, and for a second I see sadness in her eyes. She must think I'm trying to be the favorite out of us, and I'm just kissing up to him. I'll have to convince her that I want her to win, somehow.

"All right," Katniss says, "I can get one of the Capitol people to help you," she half-asks, half-suggests. I turn her offer down. It's bad enough how they take care of us, I would never wish that upon anybody. Suddenly, the look in Katniss's eye fades away, and I know she's figured out that I'm only doing this to be kind.

I hope she doesn't hate me for being kind. I hope she doesn't believe that I will try to win. I look out the window and see some small bakery cookies flying by. She must think I'm too kind.

I look out the window again, and the cookies have landed in a patch of dandilions. I'd only seen it for a few seconds, but it was enough to make me remember.

Katniss had just turned away from me. She was wearing the most beautiful outfit, and I felt ugly due to the fact of the overly-large bruise on my face. She suddenly knelt out of my view, and when she came back up, she was holding a dandilion. She rushed off, and later that night, on one of my afternoon walks, I saw her family eating some type of dandilion salad.

After awhile, squirrel started appearing when Mother wasn't home. Then we we had that bacon stuff every day with breakfast, and Katniss or Gale came with squirrels every Friday and Tuesday when Mother's out jogging.

I look out the window for another few seconds, and then get ready for bed, thinking as I always do, of Katniss.

I wake up with the sun and head to the dining room, where Haymitch and Effie are eating a quiet meal. "I'll go get Katniss," Effie says, clearly tired as she starts brewing some coffee.

Katniss appears just as I'm telling one of my bread jokes with a roll in my hand. She is served her foood and is staring at the hot chocolate suspiciously. "It's hot chocolate," I inform her, "It's good."

She stuffs her mouth with food, but only after she's downed the hot chocolate. I thought I was starving, but she's eating like she's never eaten before in her life.

Katniss reminds him of the fact that he' our mentor, and he smarts off. "Here's some advice. Stay alive!" He bursts out with laughter. "That's very funny," I sya, then knock the glass out of his hands, sending the blood-red spirits to the floor. "Only not to us," I finish off.

Haymitch thinks for a minute, then punches me in the jaw. It doesn't hurt much, but it is red, so I search for some ice. Before I know it, Katniss has joined in the fight and threw a knife at Haymitch. It sits near his fingers.

"Well what's this," he says, "Did I actually get a pair of fighters this year?"

I found some ice, but Haymitch said to let the bruise show, because it'll make me look tough.

We are made to stand up, and Haymitch circles around us, studying us. He makes a few comments, and makes a deal with us. He'll stay sober enough to help us if we don't interfere with his drinking.

We start to ask about what to do, but Haymitch just tells us that when we're put in the hands of the stylists, we need to listen to them.

When we see all the excited fans, I can't help but wave and smile. Who knows, one of them may save Katniss's life.

All of a sudden, Katniss looks at me. I see tthat look in her eye again and I know I'll have to try to make her believe me, because she thinks I'm going to kill her.

WHEW that was ALOT OF TYPING! Just for typing 800 words, you should review my work :)


	5. Chapter 5

ONCE AGAIN!

I don't own this book

Still no reviews

But writing this is fun, so I don't care :)

**Chapter 5:**

"Ow!" I moan, as the prep team pulls a strip of wax off of my arm. "Sorry love," one of them squeaks, "Just one more, and then we're done!"

I find the accent is annoying, and it's hard to be polite, but I don't want to risk my chances and look terrible. Katniss surely would not want me to be seen like this.

As the prep team finishes, I listen to their constant yammering about who did what to who and why. I sit politely until they finish, then my stylist Portia is called into the room. She hands me a black suit made of fantastic material and explanes to me that I will be set on fire. How comforting.

We eat a bit and wait for Katniss to be done. The pudding we eat is divine, and I only remember eating pudding once before, at Katniss's 5th birthday party, IU only got a spoonful, but it was amazing.

When Katniss finishes, we're taken to the lower level of the remake center and Cinna and Portia have us stand exactly the right way and tell us what to do.

"What do you think," Katniss says, "about the fire?"

I reply through gritted teeth, "I'll rip off your cape if you rip off mine," with a smidgeon of a grin.

She agrees. "Hey, where's Haymitch?"" she wonders aloud. I crack a small joke, "Maybe it's not smart for him to be around an open flame." We bust out laughing/

Suddenly, hugge doors slide down and opening music is being played. The first chariot, from District 1, is pulled by white horses out along the path. The tributes, who are from the district that makes luxery items for the capitol, are wearing tunics glimmering with gems. They're always a crowd favorite.

Soon, we are lit on fire, and the suits really do work. As we are given final instructions, Cinna shouts something I can't hear, so I offer a suggestion. "I think he's saying for us to hold hands," I say slyly.

She grabbed my hand, and we set off. She was astounded by the attention she was given. She was squeezing m,y hand so tightly the circulation was cut off, but she didn't notice until we entered the circle. I told her not to let go.

We were complimenting each other, and I smiled. That set the look in her eye for a minute. But then it went away, and she got up on tiptoes and kissed me on the cheek.

LALALALALALALA HOW ARE YOU TODAY! I NEED SOME FEEDBAACK OR I MIGHT NOT BE OKAYYY!

(I'm mental and you know it :3)


End file.
